Dudas
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Haruka da una breve explicación de como conoció a Michiru y cómo se siente al respecto.


-- Dudas --

Ahí está ella, tan hermosa como siempre, en su uniforme marrón con una falda verde. Allá va cargando el maletín de su violín, dirigiéndose al salón de música. Siempre es la misma escena, la veo desde el barandal fuera de nuestro salón, caminando hacia esa puerta donde desaparece por un par de horas. Apenas puedo creer que ella se haya fijado en mi. Todo me parece un sueño, ella es un verdadero sueño: es la chica más hermosa de la escuela, con su cabello acuamarina, ojos tan azules como el cielo y una sonrisa de ángel; la chica más popular, inteligente y talentosa de todas. Es imposible que se fijara en una persona como yo, el revoltoso, insensible, burlón que siempre se mete en problemas... pero así es, o al menos eso es lo que parece. Cuando nos conocimos no fue una de las mejores impresiones. Nos presentó una chica llamada Elza Grey después de una competencia que tuve de atletismo contra ella. Mi mente estaba nublada por visiones sobre el fin del mundo y esa chica en ese traje extraño que me hablaba y me pedía que salvara a la humanidad. Ella era idéntica a mi visión, no podía permitir que descubriera lo que sabía, ni quería tomar esa enorme responsabilidad. Me dí cuenta por su mirada que ella lo sabía y no pude hacer otra cosa que rechazarla y largarme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Todavía hoy recuerdo ese día y me pregunto cómo pude ser tan idiota para hacer semejante locura. Nos volvimos a encontrar en el barco, ella tocaba esa canción melancólica con una mirada tan triste que sentí que me helaba la sangre. No resistí más y preferí marcharme. Algo me inspiraba esa chica, ternura, cierto calor, no lo sé. En unas escaleras en el barco ví una pintura tan llena de realismo que no pude dejar de observarla. Una escena de una gran marejada destruyendo la ciudad, era idéntico a mi visión y eso me puso alerta. Escuché una voz que me distrajo de la pintura, era ella, sentada en las escaleras viéndome con esa hermosa sonrisa que me dejó sin defensas. Traté de parecer indiferente y ella comenzó a hablarme con mucha familiaridad. Me contó que conocía a una persona que a pesar de conocer mi secreto deseaba pasear conmigo en mi auto. Me sentí extraño, y no pude hacer nada más que rechazarla nuevamente, portarme tan patán como pudiera para lograr desilusionarla y me dejara al fin en paz. Ella me vió con esa mirada furiosa al confesarme que tampoco deseaba cumplir con ese destino que nos unía, ella no quería salvar al mundo, sólo deseaba convertirse en una gran violinista y crear melodias inspiradas por su corazón. Tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar, las condiciones tampoco fueron las mejores. Estaba en el garage dirigiéndome a mi auto para la última inspección cuando escuché a un niño quejarse en una de las bodegas, me acerqué y le pregunté si estaba bien pero en ese momento se convirtió en un monstruo enorme con una boca llena de filosos colmillos que se avalanzó contra mi. Tomé un tubo que estaba cerca y cuando iba a golpearlo, no pude hacerlo, yo sabía que era una persona que pedía auxilio, un niño inocente, yo no soy un asesino. Me tumbó de un golpe y cuando iba a acabar conmigo una luz me cegó y un objeto extraño apareció frente a mi, lo iba a tomar pero ella me lo impidió. Estaba ahí, parada en la entrada, viendo todo lo que pasaba. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, no sabía si sentirme feliz por volverla a ver o aterrado porque tenía a un monstruo atrás y podía atacarla. En eso, sacó un objeto extraño, parecido al que yo tenía enfrente. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza y una luz la envolvió. Ante mi apareció una guerrera, frente a mi estaba todo en lo que yo no me quería convertir y al mismo tiempo todo lo que deseaba en la vida, ella. Contuve el aliento al verla avalanzarse con toda confianza y corage contra el monstruo. Vi esa sonrisa orgullosa por haber hecho un buen trabajo¿realmente estaba feliz de haber matado a un niño? La enfrenté, le pregunté si estaba bien matar gente inocente y ella sólo respondió, es mi deber, es mi destino. En eso, el monstruo se levantó y cuando me dí cuenta ella me había quitado de su camino, protegiéndome del ataque con su cuerpo. Sólo alcancé a ver cuando, de sus manos, salió un extraña luz azul que golpeó al monstruo y lo regresó a la normalidad. Ella cayó incada frente a mi y apenas alcancé a cachar su cuerpo al desmayarse. La tenía entre mis brazos, apenas podía creerlo. Así, con los ojos cerrados se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, tan hermosa. No podía creer que escasos minutos atrás esa niña tan delicada se había enfrentado a un monstruo con toda valentía. Sentí que se empezaba a mover y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Volteó su rostro, y aunque ella trató de parecer indiferente ante la situación, noté que se sentía avergonzada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no por lo que hizo, no supe descifrar por qué fue la reacción pero sentí como su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Entre sollozos me confesó que ella estaba interesada en mi desde antes de saber quién era, que me veía en las competencias y deseaba pasear conmigo en mi auto en un atardecer a orillas del mar. Ella no deseaba que yo siguiera por su mismo camino pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse feliz porque era yo quien compartía ese destino con ella. No podía creerlo, en esos momentos me estaba dando la oportunidad de deslindarme de todo, olvidarme del fin del mundo y hacer mi vida como a mi me pareciera. Ella me estaba dejando libre de toda responsabilidad y culpa, pero no importa lo que dijera, si no aceptaba mi destino sabía que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi existencia, sabía que no podría vivir con mi conciencia, no porque el mundo se destruyera, sino porque dejaría que todo ese peso cayera sobre sus delicados hombros. Después de ese día comenzamos a viajar, llegamos a Tokio por una corazonada. Teníamos la sospecha de que ahí se encontraba el corazón de todo y por eso ahora estamos aquí, en esta escuela de niños superdotados con habilidades natas y viviendo la rutina diaria de colegio. Cuando acepté mi destino pensé que todas las dudas desaparecerían de mi vida. Pensé que al fin había encontrado lo que siempre había deseado, a la persona por la cual sería capaz de entregar todo, pero no es así. Aunque ese día me haya confesado lo que sentía, aún sigo sin poder creerlo. A veces llego a dudar que realmente me quiera, ya sé que no debería pero sigo sin entender cómo es posible que ese ángel pueda sentir algo por un demonio como yo. No sé si realmente me quiere por lo que soy o siente una responsabilidad por el destino que compartimos. Tal vez para estos momentos ella se haya arrepentido ya de su confesión y sigue conmigo por no lastimarme. No sé si realmente me ama o sólo siente un afecto de amigos. Ella arriesgó su vida por mi, y confesó querer pasear en mi auto a pesar de saber que yo era una mujer. Pero aún así, las dudas poco a poco se apoderan de mi y no sé cómo reaccionar. Por las noches millones de cuestionamientos vienen a mi cada vez que cierro los ojos, y en la mañana me siento tan cansado que no tengo ganas de hacer nada. A estas alturas la escuela empieza a importarme poco, sólo tengo en la mente las miles de dudas, las preguntas sin respuestas y la angustia de que en cualquier ataque ella pueda salir lastimada y yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Si la gente que me conoce me viera en estos momentos se asombrarían de mi cambio. La gente que acabo de conocer me cree un tipo frío, sangrón, y presumido, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no puedo involucrar más gente a esta pelea y mi estado de ánimo me ayuda mucho a mantener a todos alejados de mi. ¿Qué pasa conmigo¿No se supone que cuando estás enamorado irradias felicidad, sientes que flotas y el mundo te parece más bello¡Puras estupideces! Lo único que siento es temor por culpa de todas esas dudas que se despiertan en mi cada vez que la veo sonreir, cada vez que la veo apartarse de mi lado, aunque sea sólo el par de horas en el estudio de música. Soy un idiota por dudar de su amor, pero realmente no lo entiendo, no comprendo lo que pasa. A veces pienso que fue el destino que nos reunió y otras veces creo que fue una gran casualidad que nosotros compartiéramos este camino. También he llegado a pensar que tal vez, todo esto es consecuencia de la gran soledad que la embriaga y yo soy la única persona que comprende ese sentimiento y soy el único que comparte esa carga que lleva en sus hombros. Realmente desearía saber cuál es la verdad de esto que siento. Realmente me gustaría saber cuál es la verdada de lo que ella siente. No quiero convertirme, en un momento dado, en parte de su carga. Quiero ayudarla, estar con ella siempre, ofrecerle mi mano cuando la necesita y nunca apartarme de su lado. ¿Pero es eso realmente lo que quiere¿Lo que necesita? Me gustaría tener las respuestas y poder descansar al fin...

-Haruka¿otra vez te quedaste aquí esperándome?- el joven de cabello castaño claro salió de su trance y volteó para encontrarse con una chica de cabello acuamarina y ojos azules.  
-Michiru, ya saliste- respondió con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro -Vaya, hoy saliste temprano.  
-¿Temprano? si son las seis, a esta hora siempre salgo- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa ligera, un poco extrañada por la reacción del joven. -El tiempo pasa muy rápido, ni cuenta me di- dijo Haruka un poco nervioso, sintiéndose un poco tonto por no darse cuenta de la hora.  
-Está bien- dijo la chica encogiendo un poco los hombros -¿nos vamos a casa? estoy muy cansada.  
-Si, claro- respondió inmediatamente el joven tomando el estuche de violín de la mano de su pareja. -Eres un encanto- dijo Michiru parándose de puntitas y dando un beso en la mejilla del muchacho que lo dejó paralizado. Ella continuó su camino y al darse cuenta de que no iba junto a ella volteó y le sonrió. -Hoy va a haber un lindo atardecer, no debemos perdernoslo- el joven asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Caminó hasta donde lo esperaba la chica y ella lo tomó del brazo, yéndose juntos, olvidándose por unos momentos del destino y las dudas.

Viernes 14 de octubre de 2005

Dedicado a una persona a la que quiero muchísimo. Espero que te haya gustado Nekochan. 


End file.
